


Halloween Party

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:42:11
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Short story again, since it's Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared stood in front of the full length mirror wondering to himself what he should go as to this Halloween fun-filled-crapo-party they'd been invited too. He was waiting for Jensen to get back so they could have a sensible discussion about it. At least this time Jared wanted a sensible discussion the one the night before had deteriorated into a drunken giggling fest on Jensen's part just before Jared had dragged his sorry ass up the stairs and dropped him disgustedly on the bed.

 

Jensen had slept in the spare room the night before and had been up before Jared giving him an acute attack of the guilts. The again Jensen had deserved it, he'd gotten all pissy himself when Jared had suggested half jokingly that they went as Batman and Robin. Jensen's face had been a picture and his language had been enough to make Jared blush. Putting it in layman's terms and more politely Jensen's answer had been he was going to be Batman, if they went in those costumes, and he was not going as Robin, no way in heaven.

 

Jared remembered making a remark about his legs and then they'd argued a little but ended up laughing stupidly at the memory of another party they'd attended back in the day when they were both dating girls. That had been a few years back to say the least.

 

Jared smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs in the house they shared in the LA Hills, well outside of LA and slightly north. A decent suburb with his walled gardens and great views of the surrounding hillsides. 

 

They'd technically bought the place to hide mainly, their coming out hadn't exactly gone a smoothly as either would have liked, but in some ways it had opened the doors for others in the closets. Hate mail and the odd snide remark were draw backs which both of them accepted, although not liking particularly but family and friends had been supporting and the majority of people had been behind them, so to speak.

 

They'd earned their places in the industry the hard way through sheer determination and stubbornness oh and lots of hard work. They'd both become known as really fast learners who put 100% or more into anything they did, and they were and had been rewarded for this. 

 

This was an unusual time for both of them, time off. They needed it just to recharge their batteries and get on top of outstanding issues, like visiting friends they'd neglected over the last few months and to have some fun.

 

So this weekend was all about fun, well for Jared it was for Jensen it was about not being Robin to his Batman. Jared chuckled to himself having visions of Jensen in those whatever coloured tights Robin wore. He poured himself some coffee and continued having hilarious visions pop into his head, all to do with Jensen's legs oddly.

 

He heard the gates at the bottom of the drive squeak, they really needing oiling, and Jensen's high powered Range Rover purr up the gravel driveway. He stopped giggling long enough to open the front door and leave it on the catch and go and sit down in the living room. 

 

Jensen looked his usual cool self, hardly ruffled or concerned or in the least little bit worse for wear from all the alcohol consumed the night before. Jared was heartily jealous of his ability to look good even after a long stint in a jet over the Atlantic and he still looked fresh. Jared always looked half dead and felt it too.

 

Jensen gave him a half smile and headed towards the coffee pot and sighed.

 

"So Batman or Robin Jensen?"

 

Jared chuckled quietly to himself Harley giving him a sideways look.

 

"Neither princess I thought more in the lines of Laverne and Shirley."

 

Jared laughed out loud and wondered how long it had take Jensen to come up with that one.

 

"Yeah right the wig would suit you but the skirt, well I have my doubts."

 

"Hey get lost I look good in swirly skirt and low cut top."

 

"Ah but there's a problem Jensen."

 

"Yeah what's that then?"

 

"Whose Laverne and whose Shirley?"

 

"Which one was which then?"

 

"Dammed if I can remember."

 

"Wasn't Laverne the tall one?"

 

"I think so."

 

"Well you can be her then."

 

Another spluttering of laughter from Jared, Jensen simply smiled into his coffee cup.

 

"How about Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid?"

 

"Nah overdone and over used."

 

"Yeah I suppose so."

 

"We could go naked!"

 

Jensen laughed, cast a quick look at Jared and then went silent.

 

"As what?"

 

"Adam and Adam."

 

"Very funny Padalecki, remember we haven't seen these friends for a while, can't go over the top just yet."

 

"And when do we ever go over the top??"

 

"Never we are way too sensible for anything as juvenile."

 

"Yeah sorry, keep forgetting that."

 

"You know we don't have to go in fancy dress it is optional."

 

"How boring is that?"

 

"Very but safer"

 

Silence ensued then they both looked at each other, a plan was being hatched they knew who they were going as.


End file.
